The present invention relates to computer software, and more specifically, to computer software to perform actions on objects as a result of applying tags to the objects.
Tags have traditionally been used to organize files and other computing resources. Tags are typeless, in that a user may assign any type of meaning to any tag, without computer software understanding what the tag signifies. However, simply tagging an object does not cause the object to comply with the meaning of the tag.